1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to illumination organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved light tower apparatus wherein the same permits vertical reciprocation of an illumination member to permit selective maintenance and replacement thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the maintenance and utilization of various illumination type organizations, access to an illumination head is desirable to permit access thereto. The raising and lowering of light fixtures by use of a winch and cable structure is set forth in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,116 to Jones wherein a shaft is provided with an illumination member that is reciprocatably mounted throughout the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,267 to Kiehn sets forth an illumination must with apparatus to raise and lower a matrix of light members that are symmetrically and angularly formed about the mast.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,241 to Meyer, et al. sets forth a light tower wherein an annular array of lights and a counter-weight organization is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,368 to Baggott sets forth a pull-down lamp that is mounted through a cable to a counter-weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,936 to Wilson sets forth a lighting fixture in operative association with a counter-weight through a cable organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved light tower apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.